fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Ben 10 Crash and Ben 10 Splash
Pokémon Ben 10 Crash, known in Japan as ポケットモンスターベン (Pokkettomonsutaben, meaning Pocket Monster Ben) or simply Pokémon Ben, and Pokémon Ben 10 Splash, known in Japan as ポケットモンスターテン (Pokettomonsutāten, meaning Pocket Monster 10) are games released for the Xbox Syndicate. They are the second installments in the tenth generation of the Pokemon series, after Pokémon Sunny. Gameplay Pokémon Ben 10 Crash and Pokémon Ben 10 Splash retain the same basic gameplay of its predecessors, involving a young protagonist exploring a world populated by numerous and unique species of creatures known as Pokémon. In order to become “the Pokémon champion”, the player is tasked with collecting and training as many Pokémon as possible. Pokémon are caught with Poké Balls when their HP is low and, once in the player‘s possession, they can also be leveled up in addition to learning new moves by battling other species of Pokémon either in the wild or during battles with rival Pokémon trainers or Gym Leaders. When the player enters a gym and challenges its Gym Leader, he/she will be rewarded with a Gym Badge. A certain number of Gym Badges are required to challenge the Elite Four. Synopsis The game takes place in the new Moa region, arguably the biggest and most expansive out of all the regions, being set in outer space. The Moa region is broken up into multuple planets, each of which can be tackled in any order. The main hub of the Moa region is Bellwood, a colony settled on the light side of the Moon. Its inhabitants do not need to wear oxygen suits to survive on the Moon's surface. Professor Paradox is the Pokemon Professor of the Moa region. His main job is specializing in the Pokemon preservation; this fuels his passion for building a time machine that will one day allow people to visit the past and learn more about, and possibly bring back, extinct Pokemon. Meanwhlie, his Pokemon, a Grey Matter named Azmuth, spealizes in PokeGods and will give the player important information regarding PokeGods. Professor Paradox will present the player with three Starter Pokemon before he/she can begin their journey, as with any Pokemon Professor in prior games would do. Plantapocalypse, the Grass type starter of Pokemon Sunny, is once again playable in addition to two new starter Pokemon; Buzzshock (the Electric type) and Walkatrout (the Water type). After the player is done testing out their selected starter Pokemon, the final present Professor Paradox will give is a special Pokédex watch invented by Professor Paradox with the help of Azmuth, known as the Omnitrix. Players wear the Omnitrix on their wrist, as opposed to carrying it in their pockets. Professor Paradox explains to the player that the main role of the Omnitrix, like other Pokedexes before it, is to serve as a digital encyclopedia on all the Pokémon the player has discovered on his/her journey. However, he also mentions that the Omnitrix is equipped with the Hero Ring, perhaps the biggest advantage the Omitrix has over a traditional Pokedex. The Hero Ring posseses the ability to allow the user to temporarily transform into a selected Pokémon through a process known as Hero Time. This, according to Professor Paradox, allows the user to understand more about a particular Pokemon by seeing the world through its perspective. Azmuth mentions the Omnitrix has other components besides the Hero Ring, but they need to be unlocked by earning Gym Badges. Using the Rustbucket, an RV heavilly modified by the player' own Grandpa Max, the player is able to visit his/her first planet in Moa. At one point, the player is introduced to their rival, Kevin Levin, who claims he is striving to be the greatest Pokemon trainer in the universe. He offers to teach the player how to catch a Pokemon (unlike other Pokemon games, this tutorial is optional). Afterwards, he will occasionally appear out of nowhere and challenge the player at random times. Kevin also reveals to have an Omnitrix of his own, the AntiTrix, which he uses to transform into evolved forms of some of the player's Pokemon (ex. the player uses Four Arms, whilst Kevin uses its evolved form, Quad Smack). Kevin will even use a new unobtainable Pokemon, Bashmouth, if the player does not have a pre-evolved form of Kevin's Pokemon. It should be noted that players cannot capture any of Kevin's Pokemon, even with a Master Ball. After the player defeats his/her first Gym Leader, he/she will be presented with their first Gym Badge. However, the Gym Badge is shaped more like a key, but then the player discovers the badge can (literally) unlock any of the locked components of the Omnitrix that he/she chooses. As with any core series Pokémon game, one of the player’s primary goals, other than to become the Pokémon champion, is to thwart the schemes of the region’s signature crime organization. This time around, players are confronted by Moa’s very own criminal masterminds, the Forever Knights. The primary goal of the Forever Knights is to obtain the Gym Badges for their own nefarious purposes. At one point, one of the Forever Knights grunts steals the Omnitrix from the player, preventing him/her from undergoing Hero Time or accessing other Omnitrix features. Kevin shows up at one point and, after hearing the player' story, agrees to let the player use his AntiTrix, which allows the player to use Bashmouth and also evolve some of the Pokemon in his/her party into versions of Pokemon that Kevin uses, in exchange for helping him with plans of his own. After the player gets the Omnitrix back, Kevin takes the AntiTrix but lets the player keep his Pokemon. Sometime afterward, the player gets a call from Professor Paradox and are asked to return to Bellwood. Upon doing so, the Professor reviews the Omnitrix's Pokepedia and congratulates the player for discovering so many unique Pokemon. The Professor prepares to give the player an updated version of the Omnitrix, dubbed the Ultimatrix, as a reward for his/her efforts. To everyone's surprise, the Ultimatrix appears to have been stolen by an unknown culprit. The player believes the Forever Knights are responsible, but Professor Paradox explains the Ultimatrix is, in its current prototype stage, too powerful and unstable, and that the Forever Knights would never be foolish enough to tamper with it. After the player earns all four Gym Badges, he/she is captured by the Forever Knights. In the dungeon, the player is relieved the Omnitrix watch is still on his/her wrist with all four components unlocked. The player also discovers that Professor Paradox has been captured as well. The two manage to escape by solving archaic puzzles and defeating several Forever Knight grunts in Pokemon battles. They finally approach the team's leader, Enoc, who intends on using the Gym Badges to unlock a portal to the Null Void and release the most poweful Pokemon to ever exist in an attempt to conquer the universe. Professor Paradox challenges Enoc to a Pokemon battle to prevent that from happening, only for the player to step in and battle on his behalf. Using every skill and Omnitrix component they have mastered during the course of his/her journey, the player sucessfully defeats Enoc. The player approaches the Null Void Projector in hopes of destroying it, but then Kevin shows up and reveals to have stolen the Ultimatrix in an attempt to challenge the player with it. Professor Paradox warns Kevin not to use it, as it is currently an unstable prototype and needs to be worked on in order to be safe to use. Kevin refuses to heed the Professor's warning and uses the Ultimatrix to transform into a powerful Pokemon. However, due to the unpredictable nature of the Ultimatrix, Kevin transforms into a hodge-podge of ten different Pokemon at once, effectively becoming a monsterous PokeGod he calls Kevin 11. The player and Professor Paradox watch in horror as Kevin 11 escapes to wreak havoc all across Moa. The Professor regretfully insists the player go inside the Null Void to obtain Alien X, a PokeGod that could potentially be powerful enough to defeat Kevin 11. Using all four Gym Badges, the player unlocks the Null Void Projector and enters the Null Void. Once inside, he/she battles their way through several legendary, mythical and even Ultra Beast Pokemon. After exiting the Null Void, the player discovers the Moa region is covered in flames and destruction caused by Kevin 11. When the player returns to Bellwood, Kevin 11 challenges the player to a winner-take-all Pokemon battle. Due to being a Pokemon, however, Kevin uses himself to battle Alien X. After a lengthy battle, Kevin 11 is weak enough to be captured, and so the player uses a Master Ball to sucessfully capture Kevin 11. Features Omnitrix Components The Omnitrix is the player's Pokedex for the Moa region. Initially it has two default components; the Pokepedia Component, where players can view information on all the Pokemon they have encountered on their journey, and the Hero Component allows players to undergo Hero Time, which transforms them into a Pokemon depending on the HM used. Over the course of their journey, players can unlock four additional components after earning Gym Keys. * The Mega Evolution Component allows the player to Mega Evolve their Pokemon. * The Z Move Component allows the player's Pokemon to use Z Moves. * The Gigantamax Component allows the player to Gigantamax their Pokemon. * The AbsoFusion Component allows the player to create PokeGods. Players will eventually receive Kevin's version of the Omnitrix, the AntiTrix, after their Omnitrix gets stolen. However, the unlockable components of the AniTrix are locked, meaning players have to earn four more Gym Keys to unlock them. The AntiTrix has a new compondnt the originsl Omnitrix does not: the Omni-Enhancement Component, which allows Pokemon to Mega Evolve with any Mega Stone. PokéGods PokéGods are a group of extremely powerful Pokémon. Unlike normal species of Pokémon, which can have one or two types, PokéGods have exactly three. There are currently 17 PokeGods that can be encountered in the wild (Pikachu, Alolan Raichu, Snorlax, Mew, Decidueye, Incineroar, Primarina, Lycanroc, Mimikyu, Kommo-o, Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele, Solgaleo, Lunala, Marshadow), though the AbsoFusion process, introduced back in Generation V, can also be used to create PokeGods that cannot be encountered in the wild. In Generation V, the player can only AbsoFuse a Kyurem with a Reshiram or a Zekrom, resulting in only two combinations. This time around, however, there are many more combinations that players can create PokéGods out of. In order to create a PokéGod, the player needs to unlock the AbsoFusion component and two or three compatible Pokémon in their party. AbsoFusion removes the desired Pokemon from the player's party and the finished PokeGod will fill an empty slot in the player's party. Once after the AbsoFusion process is complete and the desired PokéGod is created, it cannot be undone, meaning that whatever Pokémon that are AbsoFused to create the PokéGod can never be separated again. As a result, players are encouraged to choose their combinations wisely, or else they will have no choice but to be stuck with a poor excuse of a fusion. Z Moves and G-Max Moves Z Moves, an element last seen in Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon. Like in said games, Z Moves are powerful moves learned after obtaining the Z Ring and the appropriate Z Crystal. Z Moves have been slightly retweaked, as they can now be used more than once. Z Moves are exclusive to PokeGods and Mega Evolved Forms of Pokemon. G-Max Moves are very similar to Z Moves, except they do not require a Z Crystal. G-Max Moves are exclusive to Pokemon that have been Gigantamaxed. Z Moves and G-Max Moves are super effective against Nuclear type Pokemon. Gigantamax Gigantamax is a special phenomenon that allows a Pokémon to grow ten times larger and learn G-Max Moves. Only certain species of Pokémon can Gigantamax, and when they do, their appearance and stats change significantly. Mega Evolutions The Mega Evolution mechanic makes its return after being absent since Pokemon Sword and Shield. Mega Evolution works like it did before; any compatible Pokemon that undergo Mega Evolution have their appearance and stats changed significantly (very similar to Gigantamax). Mega Evolved Pokemon also receive an new ability and/or additional typing. Players need the Mega Ring and the corresponding Mega Stone to Mega Evolve their Pokemon. Some Pokemon such as Charizard and Mewtwo have an X Mega Stone and a Y Mega Stone, but under normal circumstances are not required to have both types of Mega Stone at once for the transformation to take place. Mega Evolution can now be activated both during battles as well as outside of battles. In addition, the effects of Mega Evolution are now more permanent, as the player can keep the Pokemon in its Mega Evolved form for as long as he/she wants. Mega Evolved Pokemon are also the only Pokemon, along with PokeGods, to use Z Moves. Ultimate Mega Evolutions A new type of Mega Evolution is introduced, the Ultimate Mega Evolution. Ultimate Mega Evolved Pokemon are simply referred to as Ultimate Pokemon (ex. Swampfire's Ultimate Mega Evolution is named "Ultimate Swampfire") Functionally, Ultimate Mega Evolution is the same as Mega Evolution, as they both require Mega Stones and the Mega Ring in order for a Pokemon to undergo such a transformation. However, unlike regular Mega Evolutions, which only need either an X Mega Stone or Y Mega Stone, players are required to carry both the X and Y Mega Stones of a particular Pokémon to activate the Ultimate Mega Evolution (ex. To Ultimate Mega Evolve a Swampfire, the player must carry both its Swampfirite X and Swampfirite Y Mega Stones). Pokemon can also Gigantamax while in their Ultimate Mega Evolved form. This way, any Gigantamaxed Ultimate Pokemon can use G-Max Moves in addition to Z Moves. Omni-Enhanced Mega Evolutions Another new type of Mega Evolution is the Omni-Enhanced Mega Evolution. Kevin's AntiTrix (which the player receieves later in the game) has the exclusive Omni-Enhancement component, which allows players to Mega Evolve their Pokemon with another Pokemon's Mega Stone as well as their own. For example. Shock Rock's Mega Stone and Z Crystal, Shockrockite and Shockrockium Z, can be used by nine other Pokemon in addition to Shock Rock itself. Types As with any installment in the core series, every Pokemon species is grouped together depending on their type. returning Pokémon Ben 10 Crash and Splash features four brand new Pokémon types: New Pokemon Variants Corruption Forms A new gameplay mechanic, Corruption, is featured in this game. As stated above, Nuclear type Pokemon can alter the appearance and type of an opponent Pokemon if the latter receives enough damage from Nuclear type moves. Corrupted Pokemon receive the Nuclear type as its secondary type in addition to receivng a slight redesign. Gym Leader Forms Unlike other Pokemon games, the Gym Leaders in this game are either a human or an intelligent Pokemon that learned human behavior, known as a Gym Leader Form. However, they cannot be caught using regular Pokeballs, but instead with highly rare (and expensive) Taboo Balls, which work similarly to Master Balls in that they can always sucessfully capture the Pokémon without fail. Gym Leader Forms have a different typing and appearance compared to a Pokemon's regular form, similar to Alolan and Galarian Forms. The downsides to capturing a Gym Leader variant is that they cannot be given nicknames, nor can the player re-enter the Gym they caught it in for a rematch (doing so will result in the Gym guide banning the player from the gym). Group Adventure A new simlultaneous 4 player co-op mode, Group Adventure, allows for up to 3 other users to join the adventure alongside the player. This mode serves as an extension of the 2 player co-op mode from Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! and Pokemon: Let's Go Eevee!. Quadruple Battles A new type of battle that corresponds with Group Adventure are the Quadruple Battles. Similar to Double Battles and Triple Battles of past games, Quadruple Battles involve battles with more than one Pokemon on each side of the field. In this case, each side can have a maximum of 4 Pokemon to use at the same time. During Group Adventure, players can take turns using a single roster of Pokemon or one player can use his/her roster of Pokemon and the other players can cheer the player on. This boosts the Pokemon's confidence, decreasing the possiblity of the Pokemon flinching depending on how and when the other players cheer. Horde Encounters Horde Encounters make their return after being absent since Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Like before, a single player's Pokémon will battle against multiple Wild Pokémon at once. This time, however, a single Horde can now consist of exactly 6 Pokemon. Usual Hordes will consist of Pokemon of the same species, but there are Special Hordes that consist of Pokemon of completely different species and types. During Horde Battles, the player can only have one Pokemon to fight against the horde. Under normal circumstances, it is impossilbe to catch Pokemon in a horde unless there is only one wild Pokemon remaining, but the new Strike Ball (a large, bowling ball-shaped Poke Ball) allows for the player to catch an entire horde of Pokemon at once. Unlike regular Poke Balls, players throw Strike Balls using an underarm technique as opposed to the traditional overarm technique. Deluxe Stadium A separate mode from the main adventure campaign, Deluxe Stadium consists of several non-canonical battle modes. In the "Quick Battle" mode, the player can battle either CPU trainers or friends, using Pokémon obtained in the story mode or randomly assigned ones. Battles in this mode do not result in gain of experience points or money. In the single-player battle mode, the player competes at stadiums and earns Poké Coupons, another currency which can be used to buy rare items in the main campaign. "Quadruple Battle Royale" allows for up to 8 players to compete in Quadruple Battles; four players on one side and four players on another. Extended Evolution Lines As with any Pokemon game, there are species of Pokemon capable of evolution, which allows them to change into a new species of Pokemon with improved stats and/or a new typing. In the past, Pokemon were only capable of evolving twice. This time, however, a single evolution line can now consist of up to six stages as opposed to only three (evolution lines that branch off to two or more different evolution stages, such as the Eevee line, do not count). For example, Machamp (the evolved form of Machoke and Machop) can evolve into StrongGuy, which can evolve into Fourarms, which can evolve into Quad Smack. Some evolution lines can now cross over with other evolution lines (Poliwrath, for example, can now evolve into Croagunk, connecting both the Poliwag and Croagunk evolution lines). New Evolution Stones Both games introduce the Nemetrix Stone, which allows Panuncian to evolve into one of eight PokeGods. Panuncian can only evolve into the desired PokeGod if it is used on the appropriate planet. The Mist Stone is another new stone in the game, but it is extremely rare and only one can be found in the game (what's more, its location changes with each new save file). It can be used to instantly evolve any Pokemon capable of evolution. Planets As already stated, the Moa region is spread out across multiple planets, each populated by different species of Pokemon of a specific type. Like other regions, the Moa region has 8 Gym Leaders that wait to challenge the player. Each Gym Leader resides on a different planet in the region, which vary depending on the version of the game being played. The Gym Badges that players will earn are shaped like keys, which are able to unlock the four remaining components of the Omnitrix. Only the Gym Leaders that are Pokemon can be caught using Pokeballs. Plumbers Academy Unlike other Pokemon games, the Moa region does not have its own Pokemon League, but has a similar organization known as the Plumbers. The Elite Four Plumbers are regarded as the toughest Pokemon trainers in the galaxy, but the Champion Plumber is even tougher. Those who challenge the Elite Four must have won all eight Gym Badges. To pass the Plumbers Academy, Trainers must face the Elite Four and the Champion consecutively without losing to any of them. Pokemon See List of Generation X Pokémon There are a total of 300 Pokemon to collect, some originating from past Pokemon generations, while others are new to the series, originating from the Ben 10 franchise. Downloadable Content Pokemon Ben 10 Crash and Ben 10 Splash will receive DLC in the form of Pokemon Ben 10 Splash: Extension Pack and Pokemon Ben 10 Crash Extension Pack, respectively. Both versions of the Extension Pack will be released physically as X Change cards or as digital downloads on the Xbox Live store. The X Change peripheral is required in order to use the physical version of the Extension Packs. New Features The primary new addition of the Extension Packs is the new Let's Go Adventure mode. Whlie wearing the Alive headset, the player will be able to explore the Moa region in a first person perspective. Players will now have a greater chance of finding rare Pokemon if thry look in a certain spot a certain way. In addition, the player will be able to catch Pokemon in a similar way to Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee; by using the Wii Remote controller, players will be able to throw Pokeballs at a Pokemon during battles. Like eith catching Pokrmon using traditional contorls, the success of the catch eill determine by how weak the Pokrmon is, though the player can increase the success rate if a Wii Motion Plus is sttached to the Wii Remote upon throwing the Pokeball. Even with the first person perspective players can switch to traditional controls in the options menu if desired. Another unique feature exclusive to the Extension Packs is the Custom Route Editor. Players can customize and create their own Routes to play or share with other users. Trivia * Moa, the game’s setting, is an acronym for Man of Action, the creators of the Ben 10 franchise. * The Nuclear type is from (and is meant to pay homage to) a semi-defunct fangame known as Pokémon Uranium. * PokéGods were once rumored to be in Pokémon Red Version and Pokémon Blue Version, only for their presence to be debunked many years later. As a result, Generation X marks the first official debut of the PokéGods. * According to Professor Paradox, Pokemon are actually extra-terrestrial beings (in other words, "aliens") that visited Earth millions of years ago from their homeworlds, presumably to repopulate the planet after a cataclysmic event. * The voice clips used for almost every Ben 10 alien saying their name aloud (ex. "Swampfire!") have been recycled from the Ben 10 cartoons. Gallery Alternate Boxarts Health Icons Category:Pokémon Ben 10